wizardsvsaliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Clarke
Thomas "Tom" Clarke is a wizard of the Magical Line of Crowe, son of a powerful witch Helen Clarke and her Unenchanted husband Michael and the main protagonist of Wizards vs Aliens. Born with magic, he often uses it generally to help win a game of Football, which he often plays.He gains a friend in Benny Sherwood during the arrival of the Nekross as they tried to steal magic from individuals of the human race. Biography Early Life Tom was born sometime in 1996 to Michael and the late Helen Clarke. One Halloween when he was ten Tom along with his mother drove to some ruins were Helen got out of the car telling Tom to stay in the car and that she would be back soon. A few minutes later Tom decided to follow her but ran into a being called The Entity luckily Helen got there in time jumped in front of Tom to protect him and she then cast a spell at The Entity but it was too powerful and it killed her right in front of Tom. Arrival of the Nekross Tom often liked to play Football and played for his school team. However, he used magic in order to score goals. During a school trip to the gathering of stones, he and Benny discovered a small device, which he recognised as a wizard's ring, but Benny was certain it was more scientific. He later found Benny inside the school, claiming that Miss Webster was an alien or had at least been possessed by an alien. He soon believed him as they were being attacked by a creature clinging to the teacher's back. He was forced to use one of his spells in order to protect them. He was then annoyed when having to explain that he was magical to Benny. Another alien, a Nekross named Lexi, appeared pointing a gun at them both. Tom realised that he had used all of his spells for the day. Even after his grandmother had arrived they were transported to the Nekross' ship The Zarantulus. Aboard the ship they promised to consume all magic. Tom was shocked to meet The Nekross King, which appeared to be an engrossed head. Just managing to escape their grasp using a Football, Tom found the teleportation system and teleported back to Earth. He arrived at the school and told Benny to go home because of the danger. Benny didn't listen to Tom's frustration, and so he was forced to take him to his house. There he pondered over whether to enter The Chamber of Crowe or not, knowing that he was not allowed. They walked inside and discovered loads of concoctions and books all over the place. An Hobgoblin appeared by the name of Randal Moon, and stopping it from attacking Benny, Tom shouted out that Ursula Crowe was in danger. THe creature listened and decided to create something. They soon created a Passing Spell, which would allow them to transport to the Nekross Ship. However, when trying the spell, they arrived in the gathering of stones instead. The Nekross ship soon found them and transported them on board. They along with Tom's dad, were taken to the main chamber where Ursula had been placed inside the Extractor. After Michael used an egg that he had discovered inside the Chamber of Crowe, they managed to escape through blinding light and reached the teleport system, which had unfortunately been disabled. But they closed the door, stopping the Nekross from entering. To Tom's surprise, Benny had pointed out the sun, which was rising, meaning that their magic was returning. They entered the car and Tom used a protective spell around the car in order for them to travel through space. Landing back on Earth they, Tom exclaimed over the sea that the battle had only just begun. (Dawn of the Nekross) Personality and Traits Tom is shown to kind and caring to those close to him and will help anyone in danger. Abilities Like all witches and wizards that appear in the series Tom can only perform three spells a day and would have to wait to sunrise to perform more. Relationships Michael Tom is shown to have a good relationship with his father as he is always on hand to keep Tom's feet on the ground and help him in fighting the Nekross. Ursula Tom is shown to have a close relationship with his grandmother as she teaches him the ways of Magic. Benny At the start of Wizards vs Aliens Tom didn't have a good relationship with Benny because of their diffreces but after the Nekross appear they team up and have been best friends ever since. Randal Moon Tom seems to be on good terms with Randal due to him working for his family. Category:Enchanted characters Category:Human individuals